paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howl-O-Ween Scares
This is a present gen story made by SunnyPuppy45. Summary On Halloween day, Kaylen and few pups were going to the Haunted Woods. They have a little bit of a problem on Haunted Woods trip. They meet a wolf along the "Outside" trail of the Haunted woods. Can the pups help this wolf out and make it out of the Haunted Woods safely? Characters Kaylen Tundra Smoky Med Fletcher Larson Rocky Minor Rest of the PAW Patrol Story On the day of halloween, all the pups were finding their coustumes to wear. "Ooh! A princess fairy coustume!" Said Kaylen, as she grabbed the costume. She then went to go put it on. Tundra sat down looking around. "Where is a Super-pup costume when you need one?" She said, then the pups laughed. Kaylen came back with the Fairy Princess costume on. "Is it me or does this thing itch?" Kaylen scratched. Tundra goes over the help Kaylen "You should be something else, that costume is very old and i looks like it'll cause you a very itchy situation. Hehe" Tundra teased. Kaylen went to go take the costume off then came back. Tundra then saw a super-pup costume. "Yes!" She took the costume to her pup-house for tomorrow, then she came back. Kaylen, was already back. "I just love Halloween, except the part about bats and spiders...and also...S-Skeletons...." She shivered as she spoke. Tundra hugged Kaylen ,"Don't be scared of that be scared of Clowns...and you know the scary things..." As the two girls shivered, they murmured "No Halloween". Kaylen then shook her head "Lets not worry...I'm not scared! We're going to the Haunted woods!" Just then the pups all said,"What??!!!" "Kaylen! Why go there?!" Tundra shouted worriedly. As she snuggled over to Rocky. Kaylen huffed "Because I'm no scardy-pup." All the pup stared at Kaylen. "well Maybe a little as she snuggled over to Larson. Kaylen and Pups started to laugh. As night arrived, the pups were dressed and ready to go. "I'm ready to get some pup treats!" Flecther said, as he walked with the others. The pups laughed. "Ok let's split up," Kaylen Explained "Me, Tundra, Rocky, Larson, Med, Smoky, and the silly Fletcher, be grouped. The others left are also a group. Let's go!" She finished, then she lead her group to the houses on Main street. When they finshed Kaylen Suggsted, "Let's go to the Haunted woods!" As she got close to Larson. The others nodded, Slowly. They all went to the direction of the Haunted Woods. They stared at the direction for a while the walked in. "Bad idea" Murmured Smoky. "What if get lost?" he worried with every little step. Suddenly "RAWWH!!" The Pups yelled as the ran to a turn. "Big cat!" Kaylen yelled. "I hate big cats!" She whimpered as Larson hugged her, both are scared. "Aww the two of you look cute." Teased Fletcher. The pups Stared at him. "What? It is!" They laughed then they heared a spooky Ghost sounded then they ran again until the ran into a spider-web. "Ahhh!" Squealed Kaylen. They untangled themselves just as they got free. "I don't like it!" Yelled Tundra, as she ran to Rocky. Fletcher scoffed, "Too many cute couples!" The pups stared at Fletcher, again. "What?" They then Gasped as the saw a wolf in the shadows ahead. "We can't Turn Back!!!!!" Yelled Med. As he remembered the rules he had read before he came through the gates. "Well of course!" Worried Larson. The wolf was getting closer as they speak. "Help!" Yell the wolf, as it ran to them. "Wait, you're a wolf dog! Who are you?" Kaylen said in a surprised tone. "My name is Accalia. I need help!" Accalia Worried. The pups exchanged glances. "With what?" Tundra said shocked. The wolf looked down. "Well Why is everyone dressed in these outfits? They scare me.." She said scared. Kaylen walked to her "Well it's-" Fletcher inturpted, "HALLOWEEN!!!!". The wolf looked at him. "Halloween? What's that?" Fletcher look left to right. "Err uh she's talking to you Kaylen!" Kaylen snarled at Fletcher. " I really don't know the definition" Kaylen specified. "All I know that it a tradition that happened a long time ago." Accalia understood more, "Do you all need help getting out? This isn't the right direction you know." Kaylen and the pups gasped. Kaylen spoke first, "Where are we?!" She yelled. Accalia stood taller over Kaylen. "This is the border. You came throught the emergency exit. Reason i know is because-" She paused and point to the emergency exit sign. "Oh." Kaylen said, as the looked back at Accalia. All the pups looked at Kaylen. "What? I didn't know the spider-web meant the emergency exit! I was just running!" Tundra laughed a bit. "We can take you through the rest of the haunted woods with us. We can go back through the emergency exit and continue the path. " Said Tundra in a calm tone. Accalia smiled happily. Once they got out the haunted woods, They went to the lookout. Accalia was with Kaylen and Tundra outside the lookout. "So where you come from?" Kaylen questioned. Accalia spoke calmly, "I came from Alaska to here. The house family I lived with was down her to meet someone, nd I tagged along." Tundra and Kaylen exchanged glances. "Alaska?" They both said. Accalia nodded, "They probably went back without me. So I don't know where to live now that I'm not with them anymore." Accalia looked down at her paws. Tundra gasped in delight, "You could say with us at the lookout!" Accalia smiled big. "Really?" Tundra had a slight nod and a slight not so sure look. "We should ask Ryder first." Accalia, Tundra, and Kaylen all smiled. "You pups called for me?" Ryder came just at the right time. "Ryder!" Kaylen jumped up. "Can Accalia stay at the lookout with us?" Ryder look at Kaylen then looked at Accalia. "Do you want to?" Accalia Nodded. "Then you may, do you want a job?" Accalia tilted her head then said, "No, I have no idea what my job could be hehe." Ryder Gave her a collar. Accalia jumped up and down very happy. They all laughed. ~ The End ~ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Stories by SunnyPuppy45 Category:Halloween